Let The Sparks Fly
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Elle's first shot at crime fighting proves that she has a lot to learn. Luckily, she has the perfect teacher to guide her.


**FeedbackandEllectra requested this story. Starring her OC Elle, aka Ellectra. Read and review! Enjoy!**

It was a moonless night in the town of Bellewood. A girl was walking through town, enjoying this gorgeous evening.

She had messy, shoulder length black hair and beautiful light blue eyes. She wore a long sleeve black shirt with a white smiley face on it, white skinny jeans and black boots.

She has many names, mostly Tomboy, Freak, and most commonly used, Short. All courtesy of her school's cheerleading squad.

But everyone else knew her has Elle.

All the kids thought Elle was different, and she most certainly was. Which is why Elle goes by another name:

Ellectra.

Why, you ask? Because Elle has a secret, a secret that's out of this world. A sectet her mother was oddly tolerable about. As for her father, Elle had no idea, she's never even met her father.

Just then, Elle heard some kind of commotion not too far from where she was, ready for a little action, she took off to the source.

Elle saw armored trucks pulling into the backlot of the the abandoned railroad station. She managed to hop over the chain link fence and sneak through.

Once Elle was in and peeks around a corner, she saw a pack of what looked liked Medieval knights and some strangers wearing shades an dark suits.

Needless to say, they seemed up to no good.

A knight came up with a big crate and a guy in a suit came with a suitcase.

Elle didn't need to see anymore, she jumped into action.

"Alright, punks. Hands over your heads!"

The said punks looked over and saw Elle with her hands on her hips, they took charge straight at her

But Elle was ready, she swiftly dodged their punches with ease and punched back.

And she didn't miss a single one. She delivered powerful punches, kicks, and hits, knocking the suited thugs down.

The knights took out some laser weapons and aimed.

But Elle just smirked and raised her hands forward.

The armored warriors fired red laser beams at Elle, but as they fired, to their amazement and shock, the girl was taking all those blows to her hands.

The knights seized fire, Elle's smile grew as sparks of electricity crackled from her fingertips and shot back an energy beam that blew the whole crowd of knights away.

Elle was in the zone, she gathered power power in ber palms and charged at the remaining knights.

But she steps in a puddle, the shock of the cold water startles Elle, making her loose her energy. The water conducts with her loose electricity, causing her body to be shocked. Elle screamed, staggering in pain.

Elle cried out even more as a powerful sting came all across her back. She crumbled down, agonizing pain coursed her body. She looked up and saw a knight with a blue energy sword.

Elle was too weak and in pain to do anything. The knights gathered around her.

_'__How could I be so stupid?!'_ she thought. _'I'm sorry, Mom...'_

"Hey, that's no way to treat a lady." a voice said

Before the knights knew it, they were zapped and blasted in all directions. Something or someone was creaming these knights faster than light.

When Elle's senses finally came together, she got up and when she saw her savior, Elle almost fainted.

She was saved by a tall black creature with a single green eye in the middle of his head. He had two antennae and a tail that look like plugs at the end. He even had plugs at the tips of his fingers.

He smiled at Elle, that smile make her squirm inside, she slowly took a step back,

"BOO!"

"AAAAH!" Elle screamed and jumped, stumbling backward on the ground.

The creature held his stomach and laughed.

Angry, Elle fired an energy ball at him, but the monster caught it with one of his antenna and started juggling it.

"Easy there, Elle. I'm on your side." he said, when he spoke, an electrical sound was heard.

Elle got up. "How do you know my name? Who are you?! Make that, what are you?!"

"Whoa, whoa! One at a time!" he said. "I know you because your father sent me here as your mentor."

"My mentor?!" Elle exclaimed.

The creature nodded. "That's right, as for who I am, my name is Feedback. What I am: a Conductoid from the planet Teslavorr."

"Y-You're an alien?!" Elle said, shocked. "Like, from outer space."

Feedback tilted his head. "Well, yeah. Didn't your dad tell you? He's a Conductoid too. He's a Plumber, an intergalactic police officer. You inherited his powers from him."

He came up to Elle and gave her something. "This is his Plumbers badge. With this, other plumbers won't arrest you by mistake."

Elle looked at the thing, it was pretty cool. "So, my dad's a space cop?"

"Yep, but apparently, he can't parent and protect the galaxy at the same time. That's why he called me. I can train you to be a true hero."

He nudged her." After all, we Contuctoids gottastoical together, right?"

Elle wasn't really sure, but this was an offer maybe one in a million can get.

Then, Elle yelped when something poked her side, she looked over and saw it was Feedback's tail poking her.

"Cut that out." Elle grabbed for the tail, but it was too fast. The slippery tail wrapped around her wrists and held her arms up.

Elle squirmed around. "Hey! Let me go!" he demanded.

Feedback smiled that smile again. "Loosen up, Elle."

Elle turned her head. "Go kick rocks."

"Okay, you asked for it." Then Feedback tickled all over Elle's underarms.

Elle squeaked before laughing and thrashing around. "Feheeheeheeback! S-Stop!"

Feedback chuckled. "What's wrong? Ticklish?"

As Elle laughed harder, her cheeks sparked. "Quit it! Hahahahaha!"

Finally, the alien stopped, releasing Elle.

Elle tried to look mad, but she couldn't help smiling. "You're a crazy dude, you know that?"

"Hey, blame a guy for having some fun." Feedback replied.

Elle giggled to herself. "Alright, I'll hang with you. Thanks for saving me, by the way."

"Anytime."

The two friends walked home together. Telling jokes, talking more about the Plumbers, and about Elle's future, which was just beginning...


End file.
